This invention relates to X-ray units and more particularly to portable X-ray units.
In general, prior art X-ray units are extremely cumbersome and are not capable of easy movement from one location to another location. Consequently, either patients are forced to be moved to the X-ray unit, or additional, possibly unnecessary, X-ray units are purchased.
Furthermore, prior art X-ray units are incapable of providing the operator with a single hand-held device with which all of the operating functions of the X-ray unit can be controlled at a position remote from the actual X-ray production. As a result, the operator is often unaware of operational malfunctions which occur in the main unit.
Another disadvantage commonly found in prior art portable X-ray units is their inability to provide a broad range of selections for X-ray exposure times. Generally, only large, stationary X-ray systems have broad ranges of exposure time available.
Presently, most portable X-ray units are comparatively large and cumbersome, difficult to quickly and easily move from one location to another, and also very expensive. Furthermore, X-ray leakage around the periphery of the tube tends to be comparatively high, resulting in the necessity for incorporating heavy shielding around the tube to reduce this unwanted potential X-ray exposure.
Another problem commonly found in prior art units is that the longevity of the X-ray tube is short, and highly trained personnel are required to change the X-ray tube since high voltage lines are being dealt with. Consequently, down-time for tube replacement is high, which presents a considerable problem when systems are actively in use.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a portable X-ray unit which is lightweight, quickly and easily movable, and has an extremely low X-ray leakage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable X-ray unit having the characteristic features defined above while also providing a hand-held remote controller capable of providing the operator with complete control over all operational functions of the main unit, with complete knowledge of the entire unit's operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray unit having the characteristic features defined above while also beng capable of maintaining a broad range of precise exposure times.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray unit having the characteristic features defined above which is quickly and easily operated by any individual having minimum training in X-ray operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable X-ray unit having the characteristic features defined above which provides consistent, accurate, reproducible results with a maximum of safety.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable X-ray unit having the characteristic features defined above which also incorporates safety features for protecting against potential operator error.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable X-ray unit having the characteristic features defined above which incorporates a small, low power X-ray tube and provides a controlled maximum power output from the tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable X-ray unit having the characteristic features defined above in which the X-ray tube achieves a comparatively long life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable X-ray unit having the characteristic features defined above which incorporates an X-ray generator capable of replacement by unskilled personnel.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.